Grantaire's Secret
by LittleAngel243
Summary: Grantaire has a secret. Better than it sounds. M for later chapters.
1. Reading It

_' I stared at him. So beautiful, yet so untouchable. So warm, yet so cold. So near, yet so distant. He flew, yet he did not. I loved him. Crazy, I know, but it was true._

_ I guess I should introduce myself, hi, I'm Grantaire, and the man I'm talking about is Enjolras._

_ I think he hates me though, he always sends cold glares my way, like if he got the chance, he'd kill me in my sleep, like I'm gum that got stuck on his shoe that won't come off. and just kept attracting dog poop to it. I wish he wouldn't, though. It pains me. I don't mean to say those cynical things, well, I do, but for a good cause. I just don't want him to get hurt._

_ Funny how he wants to help the poor, and there's usually three sitting right in front of him, yet he doesn't even seem to spare a thought for them._

_ He's coming now. I need to stop talking. Like, now. But I would give anything, just to spend one night with him. _

_ I've loved him since I saw him in the square giving a speech three years ago. He caught my eye _

_and ear. I was hooked. I knew I couldn't live without seeing this man._

_ He calls me "Winecask", "Drunkard", "Thing". Once he was nice and called me "It". He probably would call me by name if he knew that he was the one who caused me to drink my life away. _

_He'd probably hate me for eternity. He's looking over my shoulder right now. I'd better go.'_

"Winecask," Enjolras snapped behind Grantaire, who had gotten up. "Is all that true?" he asked. Grantaire turned around to look at the man he adored. Instead of answering, he pushed Enjolras away from him, something he nevr thought he'd do, and walked away, stumbling.

'_What have I done?' _ was the only thing on Enjolras's mind as he dismissed everyone early and sprinted out to go catch Grantaire.


	2. Chasing Grantaire

GavrocheDiedForYourSins , This one's for you.

***Grantaire***

I threw the small book on the ground as I ran. I hoped Enjolras had given up on chasing me, I should have known better. I kept hearing foot steps behind me, speeding up when I slowed down. I look ed out of the corner of my eye, and saw a blonde streaking after me. I knew he would never give up.

"Winecask!" He yelled, "Come back here right now!" He ran through the list of names that I had responded to before. I answered to none of them.

"Gtrantaire!" He yelled. I stopped, he had never called me that before, so I turned and looked at him.

"Come back, I want to talk to you!" he was breathing heavily, but still yelling. I quickly walked over to him. "What did you run for? You looked like you had been shot in the heart just before you ran. All I wanted to know if what you wrote was true." he said softly, his face gentle, worried.

"Yes." I said. "It is true. I do love you."

"Good." He said. Suddenly, he pulled me close to him. He kissed me fiercely on the lips. I gasped, he smiled. He grabbed my rear end, I gasped again..

He broke the kiss. "We'd better go back, Les Amis stay at the cafe for eternity after meetings. He quickly kissed me one more time before leading me back to the cafe.

When we got there, Courfeyrac was watching the door. When we walked in, he yelled "PONIES ARE HERE!" at the top of his lungs and everyone cheered. Combeferre waked up to us and told us that someone had spiked his drink. That was a daily occurance there, so we passed it off as nothing.

Enjolras then took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him and our lips met. I let out a surprised moan and he stuck his tongue in my mouth and started chewing gently on my lower lip. Everyone cheered again. We broke apart and he lifted up my hand and nipped my neck.


	3. The Time Is Now

Sorry about deleting and uploading the last chapter three times. It kept not letting me upload the updated version then I realized I had to re upload it on doc manager.

After most of the group had left or passed out, he dragged me into a closet and kissed me hard. Then he lit a candle. There was just light enough that when he took his clothes off, his muscles seemed twice as deep as they really were and he shone more than usual. He quickly closed in on my clothes. Soon, we were both naked. I pressed him against a wall and kissed his thiegh.

"Wait." He said. I looked at him. "This is my first time doing these things, what do I do?" He looked so confused. "Just go with it." I told him before taking him in. I bobbed my head for a few moments and he clutched my head as if his life depended on it.

Apparently I was good at this, because he came quickly. Soon, however, he was twitching back to life. He flipped our postitions and flipped me over on to my stomach.

He grabbed my hips and thrust into me. He surprised me again by licking up my back and neck, then nipping, then kissing, then sucking. Then he took me in his hand and rubbed. It felt good. We didn't even see Courfeyrac and Combeferre in the door that we had apparently forgotten to close.


	4. Deer In The Headlights

I don't bite(normally), please tell me if I'm doing something wrong in this story. If it is a polite suggestion, I won't bite you, if you are snarky, I will. I honestly don't know why any of you have stuck with me so long. Also, why are you all looking at my story "Grantaire's Death? I reread it and thought it was crap! Why is it so popular?!

Until someone cleared their throat.

We stared at them and probably looked pretty stunned.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who had this idea." Courfeyrac said "Congratulations on getting your man, Grantaire." he added. I groaned and made a mental note never to tell Courfeyrac anything again.

Had I not been connected to Enjolras, I would have lunged at Courfeyrac, but I was and I didn't want to hurt Enjolras, so I settled for a silent threat. Courf seemed to get the idea and left to go find another closet. Combeferre, however, looked a little more than stunned, like if he saw one more thrust, he would faint.

Enjolras turn his head and put his mouth to my ear and whispered "Let's scare him." in a deep voice. I nodded and he thrust into me, I was watching Combeferre out of the corner of my eye. A few thrustsof hips and exagirated moans later, I had taken my eye off him, six thrusts and two moans (each) later, we heard the thunks that meant that Combeferre had hit the floor.


	5. Enjolras the Kitten

**...And you thought I had forgotten you, didn't you? Well, you would be right. I totally forgot I had an account on here. New record low. Yes, I know that Enjolras is acting a lot like a cat here. I just wanted to write a cute Enjolras instead of the stuck up one.**

We realized that we had slept over night. I didn't notice because I spent every night here. Enjolras, I knew, had passed out from exhaustion.

He was totally different when he slept. He had pulled out of me and curled up to my chest, immediately falling asleep. I had layed my arm over his side and began to trace circles on his back, his leg twitched and he made a sound like a cross between a whimper and a snort. I had bent my head down and kissed him on his forehead. He made a purring noise and snuggled up closer to me. I chuckled. At some point in the night, he grabbed my leg and started thrusting against it. I did love him, this just added to it. When he (sort of) woke up, he was still somewhat tired and muttered something that sounded like "When's breakfast?". I smiled at him as hes moved over to the space between my chest and my stomach an started sniffing around it. He found a spot and latched on.

What did I do?

I got up and walked to the counter. The cashier looked less than enthused to see me. "Hello, Grantaire." she muttered. "How can I help you?" "Can I get a-" she cut me off. "Let me guess, a bottle of absinthe." "No," I said, "A bottle of milk." she looked at me strangely. "and a crepe." more strange looks. "Not for me, for Enjolras. You know him, he won't eat anything unless it's French." I paid for the food and walked back to the closet, when I got there, I panicked at first, because i couldn't see Enjolras, then I saw that he was sitting in a corner, licking his foot. When he saw me, he scampered over on all fours. He looked like he had been starved and ate the crepe quickly, then looked at me expectantly.

I held the bottle out to him, but he just stared at it. I sat down and held it to him. He moved a bit closer. His eyes flicked from the bottle to my chest and I hoped that wasn't what he wanted. I had to try it, though. I at least wanted to have a soft surface to lay on, so I gathered our clothes in to a pile and then layed on it. I held the bottle to my chest. I was warm because I had had it in my hands. He scampered over and put his hands, which were curled so that they looked like paws, on my chest, kneading it and started suckling the bottle while he was suckling, Combeferre came-to and looked at us, Enjolras curled against me suckling and me nursing him. We probably looked like quite the strange pair. I looked at Enjolras in amazement and then at Combeferre, who had a blank look on his face.

When Enjolras was done, he looked at me, yawned and fell asleep again against my stomach.

I couldn't help but smile.


	6. Yup, it worked

**Alright, for this chapter on, I might have to change the summary because I have a "slight" plot change.**

When Enjolras woke up, he was back to normal(meaning only he had stopped acting like a kitten.). It was about the time people start arriving for meetings, so we rushed down the hallway to the backroom. Before we went in, he pulled me aside and said "Now, I don't want you drinking alcohol tonight, grape juice is fine but no alcohol, understood?" I nodded. "Good." he said before gently dragging me into the room.

Inside, the cafe was already buzzing with chatter.

"Awesome," he muttered, "Everyone's here." "not quite," I answered, "Marius isn't here." He smiled and kissed me softly, "Since when is Marius ever not late?" He said. He kissed me again, before going over to break up a drunken fight. I headed over to my normal table. It was a very nice table, in a corner. After breaking up the bar-brawl, he headed over to my table and stood on it. Soon, he had gathered everyone's attention and started the meeting. That's about when my brain shorted curcuited, I stopped paying attention to his words and paid attention to his voice and rear end.

Until he said "Also, I would like to say that Grantaire is mine, so keep your grubby little paws off of him!" He then proceded to drag me up on the table and kiss me hard, Les Amis talked among themselves, confused. Enjolras seemed to notice this and grabbed my hips, grinding them against mine. We both moaned at the same time.

"Now, Grantaire," he said "Do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah," I answered him, "I would like to say, that maybe if we put food outside of the barricade, the National Guard will eat it and we are on the barricade and while they are distracted with the food, we will shoot them."

"That," He said, "Is not a bad idea. Thank you, sweetheart." He then whispered in my ear, "I need you, Grantaire, after the meeting, in the closet, like dogs, your on top." I nodded. Enjolras had his hand in my hair for the rest of the meeting. He quickly finished the meeting and pulled me out of the room, to the closet.

We got there and made sure to close the door this time. Then we undressed each other. We got on all fours and I sniffed his entrance, then I lapped at it, then I pushed my tongue in it, which made him jump a bit. Soon, when I felt he was wet enough, I mounted him, lined up my stick with his entrance and pushed in fully. He moaned and I licked his back. He pushed back towards me, so I pulled out so that only the tip was inside, then pushed in all the way.

This all happened quickly, we kept this up getting faster and faster, driven on only by his moans and pleas for more. Soon, he came, bringing me with him. He screamed in pleasure, and I gently nipped at his neck. Hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to hurt. I tried to pull out, but I couldn't. I knew what was happening, because my mother and father had been dog breeders until I was fifteen. It was the mating tie, where the muscles inflate to keep the dogs together. I was calm, because I knew what was happening, but Enjolras was panicking.

"Don't panic," I said to him, "this is normal in this style." He looked at me, so I explained it to him. After that he calmed down considerably. When we could, we seperated, but stayed close together. I stayed up again, while he fell asleep.

**3 Weeks Later**

Enjolras woke up moaning that he didn't feel well but he would still go to the meeting. He then proceded to throw up and say "Maybe it's not such a good idea to go to the meeting today." He told me to go to the next room and get Joly, then two rooms down and get Combeferre. Yes, he wanted both to come. I didn't mention to him that I thought I knew what it was. He had been getting wider and wider and wanting weird things to eat for the past two weeks. I just did it, as I knew how much of a temper he had on normal days, I shuddered to think how much that had expanded with his hormones out of whack because of his being, actually, I won't tell you what I think it is.

When we got back, Enjolras insisted that he had thrown his meals at least a thousand times.

I counted three new puddles.

Joly and Combeferre confirmed my suspisions.

He was pregnant. By me. I couldn't believe it, I was going to be a father. It was a dream come true, it was- "Grantaire, would you be so kind as to get me a tuna sandwich with peanut butter and mini marshmallows? Lemon juice would be nice too. And a crepe." I thought that would taste bad, but for him, I would put up with the disgust. I went to the counter and, after much arguing, got his order.

"What took you so long? You took three days!" "Enjolras, I was gone for five minutes." He ate the food hungrily before falling fast asleep.


	7. Of Giraffes and coyotes

**So, guys, please understand that for the sake of the story and saving time, the gestation is based on a dog's. Don't kill me! Inspiration for giraffe idea comes from **GavrocheDiedForYourSins **. So thank you again!**

**Week 6**

"Moo, I'm a giraffe!" "Enjolras, what are you doing?" I asked him. As of now, he was on all fours, trying to eat the mop.

"Being a giraffe, what does it look like?" he snapped. "It looks like you are hungry." I replied. He glared and I cringed. Enjolras glowered at me and mooed again before restarting his attack on the mop. "Would you like me to get you some food?" I asked. "Yeah. Can you get me a ham and cheese waffle? Hold the butter and syrup." he said. Alright, I'll admit, that didn't sound too disgusting.

"With lemon flavoured chocolate dip." "Sure." I said and went to get the food for him. My head hurt from lack of alcohol, since my body was not used to not having alcohol in it.

When I got back to the closet, I stood outside of it. I could hear yipping noises from inside. '_Please don't let him have gone back to hyena mode.'_ I prayed. I opened the door and was attacked by a face-lick. I pushed my attacker off gently and opened my eyes. It was Enjolras. He sat down and looked at me expectantly. I set the plate down and he attacked the food. He was finished in a matter of minutes and I set the plate in the hallway. He nipped at my fingers playfully. We played that game until his eyes slid closed and he almost did a face-plant. I laid him on his back and put my arm around him, feeling my eyes droop in sleep and, for the first time in weeks, drifted into blackness.


	8. What Happened?

**The night mare in this chapter is based off of a repetitive one I had when I was little. The wolf never caught me, just before he landed on me, I would wake up.**

I slept peacefully for about five minutes. Then came the nightmare. _I was in the backyard at my mother's house, just hanging out with Enjolras and big, black wolf with glowing, red eyes which was about as big as a house started creeping through the trees towards us. I noticed this and turned to Enjolras, who had a daisy in his mouth. "We need to leave," I said. "Now." He looked over and saw it. "Yes, yes we do." he said standing up. I followed him through the front gate and took the lead, I knew he was right behind me. We ran straight past the house with the beagle who always tried to kill us and behind the pine tree beside that house. The beagle jumped out of it's yard. I had had this dream before, only before, Enjolras wasn't there. I knew how it was going to end for the beagle, so I covered Enjolras's eyes and closed mine tightly. We both heard a yelp and a crunch, before a gulping noise. The wolf always took a short nap before continuing it's hunt, so we ran to a nearby schoolyard, the one I had went to when I was little._

_We hid there for a while, when we heard it coming back, we hid up a tree. We weren't quick enough to scramble high enough to be out of his reach. He didn't seem to know where we were though. But he hit the tree with his tail, causing Enjolras to fall out of the tree. I reached my hand out to him, but I couldn't reach him. He crashed onto the ground and the wolf spun around and bit his neck. There was no blood, there never was when he killed a human, only when he killed animals. Not even bite marks. He shook Enjolras, then seemed to realize that he wasn't the human he was looking for and dropped him. The wolf left and I jumped down. Enjolras was alive, but just barely. I knew he wouldn't survive a trip for help, nobody ever did. He turned his head and looked at me. His eyes were narrowed in pain. "Grantaire, I..." he began before his eyes went wide and his breathing ceased. I couldn't help myself, I cried my eyes out, sobbing. I stared into those blue eyes of his. I picked his body up and gave him one last hug and kissed his forehead. I laid him back down on his side and slid his eyes closed. I thought that the dream was real, until I looked down. He wasn't pregnant._

That's when I woke up in a cold sweat I looked over at him. He was in the same position he had died in in my dream. I shook him gently and tears started down my face. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked confused "What are you doing?" He asked. "Enjolras, you're alive!" I said. "What happened?" he asked and I told him about my dream. He was holding me and letting me cry on his shoulder by the end of it. "I had a similar dream." he told me, "Only in mine instead of a wolf, it was the National Guard." We smiled at each other and went back to sleep. This time, there were no dreams, just blackness.


	9. The Babies Are Here

**3 weeks later**

Enjolras told me to go get him a bag of cookies, so I did. When I got back, he was on his side, bleeding. He told me to go get Combeferre and Joly. I ran down the street yelling for Combeferre and Joly to come help. When they ran up to me, I told them that Enjolras was having the baby, so they told me to lead them to Enjolras.

I ran blindly down the street, with the others in tow. I lead them to the closet and they told me to wait outside the closet, so I did what I could to distract myself, I ran to tell everyone what was happening. Everyone ran down to the closet, me in the lead. We waited for about a half hour before Joly stuck his head out the door and said "you may come in." Courfeyrac pushed me in, saying that I should be the first of us to see the baby. I walked in, still a bit in shock. Enjolras was laying on a pile of clothes and blankets, curled around something, a soft expression on his face. I walked over and saw two small bundles curled at his stomach.

One was a boy, he had Enjolras's skin colour and blonde hair, which was curly, more like mine, with a black curl in it. He opened his eyes, they were blue with dark brown flecks.

The other was a girl.,she had Black hair with a blond streak that was curly, but not tight little ringlets like her brother rather, they were loose like Enjolras's. Her eyes were her most interesting feature. One was blue, the other brown. I could already tell that she would be a lot like Enjolras. I chuckled, she was already bossing her brother around. Everybody came in and Enjolras smiled fondly. A few minutes later, everyone filed out and we were left alone. Enjolras licked each of the kids and let them snuggle up and fall asleep before curling around them and falling asleep.

Like most nights, I stayed up and kept watch.


	10. The First Family Outing

**Just so you know, Katie is named after one of my real- life best friends. I absolutely love her to death. Tyler is after a guy I've known since preschool.**

**3 years later**

Three years later and it was the first time we've taken our children out in public. Sure, they came to meetings every week, but they were just down the hall, Katie isn't as much of a rebel as I had expected her to be, judging on her behaviour just after they were born, she sits with Jehan and helps him write poetry and he reads her stories. Tyler gets in fights with Gavroche, but Gav loves him all the same.

Now when they are three, we are going to take them shopping for the first time.

We are immedatly split up and go in seprate directions, chasing our kids down the isles. We grab what we need on the way past. We finally catch our kids and go pay. The next store is the pet store for collars, harnesses and leashes. Katie gets an orange collar, pink harness and a purple leash. Tyler gets a black collar, red harness and a black leash. We pay for that and go to another pet store to get tags for them. Then we headed back and fitted everything. By that time, we were exhausted, so every one slept, but I still stayed up, I couldn't go back to that wolf.


End file.
